Wind and Thunder
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic Attack of the Thunder Rangers. This will follow the show and also have some origional ideas as well. Hunter/OC Blake/Tori
1. Boxing BoppA Roo

**Hey guys, here's the sequel to my fanfic Attack of the Thunder Rangers just like I promised. It's going to follow the show but it will also have some origional ideas as well. I hope everyone enjoys. Here's the first chapter. :)**

Kristina and Sensei Kanoi walked out to the area where Shane and Hunter were sparing. Kris folded her arms and shook her head when she saw the two. "Those two are still going at it," Kris asked as she turned her head to the guinea pig form of Sensei Kanoi who was standing on her right shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," Sensei Kanoi said as he watched Shane kick Hunter in the gut making him stumble backwards.

"Shouldn't you do something Sensei," Kris asked. "I don't think they're sparing anymore."

"We must first wait and see if they will stop on their own," Sensei Kanoi told her.

Hunter regained his balance and he got into a fighting stance as did Shane.

"You never heard of cutting your losses," Shane asked with a smirk on his face.

"Huh," Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow. Shane charged towards Hunter and went to attack but Hunter tripped Shane and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Hunter then grabbed Shane's arm and flipped him over onto his stomach and pinned his arm behind his back. "What losses," Hunter asked him with a smirk on his face.

Shane grabbed Hunter's ankle and he flipped him over making Hunter fall onto his back. Shane then rolled away and got into a fighting stance just as Hunter got back to his feet. Hunter's eyes grew wide as Shane charged at him once more. Hunter backed away as Shane started throwing punches and jabs at him. Hunter kept taking a few steps back as he tried his best to block Shane's moves. Finally, Hunter managed to catch Shane off guard and he sent a heavy punch to his gut making him stumble backward.

"Ugh," Hunter grunted in pain as he rubbed his right wrist. "I thought we were just sparring!"

"Hey, if you can't keep up we can get my sister over here," Shane taunted.

"You're a straight comedy Shane," Hunter said with sarcasm in his voice as he got into a fighting stance.

Shane and Hunter went to charge at each other once more but Sensei Kanoi did a flip off of Kris's shoulder and knocked both of them to the ground. He then did a back flip and landed on a large rock that Kristina was standing next to. Hunter and Shane got into sitting positions and they turned their heads and saw that Kris was there as well.

"How long have you been here," Hunter asked his girlfriend.

"Oh I'd say I came in around the time when Shane asked you if you've ever heard of cutting your losses," Kris told him as she leaned against the rock and folded her arms.

"We've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one," Sensei Kanoi told Shane and Hunter. "What have we said?"

"A competitive spirit is healthy," Shane started to say but Hunter cut him off.

"As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship," Hunter finished as he sent a glare to Shane.

"Dude I was right in the middle of saying that," Shane said with anger in his voice as he got to his feet. Hunter stood up as well and the two charged at each other.

"Guys," Kris shouted. Shane and Hunter stopped in their tracks and they turned to her. "Haven't you two listened to anything Sensei just said?"

Shane and Hunter glanced at each other then lowered their heads. "Push ups," Sensei Kanoi ordered. "Drop."

"Good one," Hunter said with anger in his voice before he and Shane dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.

Kris was shocked to see that their punishment started to turn into a competition as the two started to do their push ups faster to see who could do more. "Wow," Kris said as she stood up straight and shook her head. "Think those two will ever get along Sensei?"

"Only time will tell Kristina," Sensei Kanoi told the young thunder ranger.

"Well I'm gonna head to Storm Chargers," Kris told Sensei Kanoi. "Watching their whole competition thing is starting to get boring. Later."

"Good bye," Sensei Kanoi said as he watched her walk away.

Kris walked back into Ninja Ops and changed into civilian clothes. She put on a gold colored tank top, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Cam noticed her as she walked out into the main room.

"Oh hey Kris," Cam said. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here Cam," Kris said with a chuckle. "Just came in to change out of my thunder uniform."

"Oh right," Cam said as he spun back towards his computer and began typing away. "So how's Shane's and Hunter's sparring session going?"

"Not good," Kris told him. "It went from a sparring session to a I'm gonna kick your butt session."

"Did dad put a stop to it," Cam asked.

"Yeah," Kris said. "He's making them do push ups. Of course now their punishment has turned into a competition to see who can do more."

Cam sighed and shook his head. "Why does everything have to be a competition with those two?"

"Because they're both too stubborn for their own good," Kris told him as she started making her way towards the exit. "Later Cam."

"Bye," Cam said.

***

Back at Storm Chargers, Tori and Dustin were looking up at a banner that Kelly had put up. "The banner looks great," Tori said. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this Total Trek."

"Oh that would be fair," Dustin said as he turned to her. "You blowing everybody out of the water."

"And the problem with that is," Tori asked him with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Kris said as she walked into the shop.

"Hey Kris," Tori said with a smile on her face when she saw her friend enter the shop.

"You've so got to check this out," Dustin said as he grabbed his cousin's arm and dragged her over to the banner.

"The Total Trek huh," Kris said as she looked up at the large banner. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of it," Kelly asked as she walked up to them.

"New in town remember," Kris reminded her.

"Oh right, almost forgot. It's basically a competition where people come and compete in different sports," Kelly explained. "The course this year starts at the skate park, then it's a run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish."

"Sounds cool," Kris said. "If there wasn't skateboarding in it I'd so enter."

"Never tried to skateboard huh," Tori asked her.

"Oh no I tried it once," Kris explained. "But the outcome wasn't pretty."

"What do you mean," Dustin asked.

"Let's just say I took a nasty wipe out," Kris told him. "I think I'll stick with motocross."

"You entering Dustin," Kelly asked.

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," Dustin told her. "I've got bruises from last year."

"So you took a nasty fall to huh," Kris asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yep," Dustin said.

"Hey uh, do you have an entry form for my kick flip challenged friend here," Shane asked Kelly as he and Hunter walked into the shop.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition," Kelly asked them.

Hunter let out a chuckle and spoke. "Us? Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane told her.

"Just asking," Kelly said as she walked over to the counter to get a form for Hunter. "Well you're the second one to sign up Hunter," Kelly said as she handed the entry form to him.

"Who's first," Hunter asked as he took the form from her.

A smirk appeared on Shane's face as he patted Hunter's shoulder. "You're toast dirt boy," Shane told him as he turned around to leave the shop.

Hunter glared at Dustin and Tori who were chuckling and they immediately stopped.

"Hunter, this may be a competition but it's supposed to be fun to," Kris reminded her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well I don't play to have fun. I play to win," Hunter told her as he turned around and followed Shane. "Wait do you hear that," Hunter asked Shane as he made his way over to him. "It sounds like uh...your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you," Hunter said as he glared at Shane. Shane chuckled and he left the shop. Hunter turned to his girlfriend. "I'm gonna head to the skate park you coming?"

"Sure," Kris said as she walked up to Hunter who put his arm around her before the two walked out of the shop.

***

Back on Lothor's ship, Lothor sat in his chair with a bored expression on his face as he watched his nieces punch a punching bag tiredly while their teacher Bopp-A Roo jumped around them yelling out orders.

"Ugh, I am so over this," Marah groaned as she continued punching the bag.

"You distract him I'll open the cargo door," Kapri told her sister as she continued punching the bag as well.

Bopp-A Roo then jumped in front of the two and said something in what sounded like gibberish.

"Huh," Mara and Kapri said with confused expressions on their faces as they glanced at each other.

Bopp-A Roo then blasted the two with water.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to get my hair right this morning," Kapri complained.

"Hello my makeup," Marah shouted.

"I'm bored," Lothor said with a sigh. "We need a plan. I'm taking suggestions."

"I know," Marah said with a smile on her face as she rushed over to her uncle. "The rangers. Put them in a class with Bopp-A Roo. They'd never last an hour."

"Was that an actual idea that came from that pocket of air between your ears," Lothor asked her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Good one uncle," Kapri said with a chuckle. But she immediately stopped laughing when she saw that Lothor was actually thinking about it. "Sure, it could work. You're roots are showing," she whispered to Marah.

Marah let out a gasp and she turned to her. "Well at least I go to a salon! You'll always be pathetic!"

"You want a piece of me," Kapri asked. "You want a piece of this?!"

Marah and Kapri then started to get into a slap fight.

***

Back at the track, Dustin was trying to teach Shane how to ride a dirt bike while Shane made sure that his bike was in working order.

"So you got to balance yourself on the bike okay," Dustin told Shane. "Not to far forward not to far back," he then turned to Shane and tapped him on the head to get his attention. "Yo Shane. Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Look," Shane said with a sigh as he turned to him. "All I need to know is how to beat Hunter."

"Dude have you seen him ride," Dustin asked with a laugh. "He's like one step below factory pro."

"Yeah yeah," Shane said as he put his helmet on. He then revved up his bike and put the kickstand up. "Here goes," Shane said as Dustin backed away. Shane then took off but he lost control quick and he crashed into a pile of hay.

"Ooh," Dustin said with a look of pain on his face as he rushed over to help up his friend.

***

At the skate park, Blake and Kris watched as Hunter was getting ready to try to ride a skateboard.

"Hunter you sure about this," Blake asked his brother as he watched him strap on a helmet.

"Yeah I mean this is a lot different than motocross," Kris reminded him.

"How hard can it be," Hunter asked. He then went down a skate ramp but as he went down he fell off of his board and hit the ground.

Kris winced as she watched him hit the ground. Blake walked over to his brother and he helped him to his feet.

"So," Blake said with a chuckle. "What do you call that?"

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter told him.

"Yeah, so is your board," Kris said as she walked up to them.

"I gotta beat this guy," Hunter told them. "I don't care what I have to do."

"Why do you have to beat him," Kris asked. "What's that gonna prove?"

"He thinks he's better than me because he's the leader," Hunter told her. "Well I've got news for him, he's not the only one in red."

"And how exactly are you going to beat him," Kris asked. "Have you seen that guy on a skateboard?"

"Thanks for the support Kris," Hunter said with sarcasm in his voice.

"She's got a point bro," Blake said. "I mean, the only way you'd beat this guy is if you hired a stunt double."

Hunter rolled his eyes and he got back on his skateboard. But he didn't get very far before he fell off of it and hit the ground once more.

***

Later that day as Shane was going for a run, he spotted Hunter who was also jogging.

"I thought I smelled something," Shane joked.

"It's called defeat," Hunter told him. "And by the way, since this thing is open to the public no ninja tricks."

Shane was about to reply but didn't get a chance to because the two heard someone laughing close by. They stopped jogging and they turned their heads in the direction of the laughing and they saw Bopp A-Roo. The two immediately got into fighting stances.

"I'm the boxing Bopp A-Roo," Bopp A-Roo said with an evil laugh. "A bouncing bounty of bodacious bombasidy."

He then shot a red laser blast at Shane and Hunter and the two flew backwards and hit the ground.

"Check me out," Bopp A-Roo said as he started punching the air. "I'm the prognifacator of powerful punches!"

"Prog what," Shane asked Hunter with a confused expression on his face as the two got to their feet.

"Forget it, it's time to morph. Thunder storm," Hunter started to say but Shane stopped him.

"I say when it's time to morph," Shane told him.

"What," Hunter asked with anger in his voice.

"Just follow along and stay out of the way," Shane ordered.

As the two argued, Bopp A-Roo sent another lightning bolt in their direction. But this time, Shane and Hunter were able to dodge the attack by doing cartwheels out of the way.

"Now it's time to morph," Shane said as he glanced at Hunter. "Ninja storm!"

"Thunder storm," Hunter shouted.

"Ranger form ha," the two finished together. Within seconds, Shane morphed into the red ranger and Hunter morphed into the crimson ranger.

"Hey didn't you see the signs," Shane told Bopp A-Roo. "The zoo's that way!"

"I'm flabbergasted," Bopp A-Roo said.

"I'll get him," Hunter said as he held his staff out in front of him and charged towards Bopp A-Roo.

"No I will," Shane shouted as he held his sword out in front of him and did a flip in the air.

The two then slashed their weapons at Bopp A-Roo making sparks fly out of him as he hit the ground. When Bopp A-Roo got back to his feet, he shot a wave of fire at Shane and Hunter. When the wave of fire collided with the two, there was a large explosion and they flew through the air before slamming into the ground with a hard thud.

"Bodacious and bang glorious," Bopp A-Roo said with a laugh.

"I'm getting tired of trying to understand this guy," Hunter said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm just plan tired," Shane said as he got to his feet. He then pulled out his hawk blaster and pulled the trigger. "Bye bye Bopp A-Roo," Shane said as he shot a red laser blast at Bopp A-Roo. Sparks flew out of him as the blast collided with him.

"Have you seen my fabulous bang glorious wheel of fun," Bopp A-Roo asked as he powered up his lightning attack.

Shane held up his hawk blaster and was ready to attack but never got a chance to because Hunter knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"Hey you already tried that," Hunter told him.

"What are you doing," Shane asked with anger in his voice. "I said I'll handle it."

"Blubbering bickering boys! Ready to get blasted," Bopp A-Roo asked with a laugh.

He then shot a red lightning bolt at the two. The blast collided with Shane and sent him sailing backwards but Hunter was able to block the attack with his thunder staff.

"Let me handle this thunder style," Hunter said as he pushed the lightning bolt back at Bopp A-Roo. "Thunder staff full power," he shouted. Blue lightning surrounded Hunter's thunder staff and he swung it at Bopp A-Roo. Sparks flew as the lightning collided with him.

"He who rumbles and runs away lives to brawl another day," Bopp A-Roo said as he took off.

"Hey," Shane shouted after Bopp A-Roo as he rushed up to Hunter.

"What," Hunter asked as he turned to Shane.

"Power down," Shane said.

After he said this, Shane and Hunter transformed back into their civilian clothes.

"You let him bail," Shane told Hunter with anger in his voice. "I would have pounded that pouch potato!"

"You," Hunter asked with a chuckle. "All you did was get in my way!"

"Ugh this is so lame," Shane said as he started to jog away from him. "I'm going for a run."

***

"Can you get him to stop bouncing," Lothor asked Zurgane as he indicated Bopp A-Roo. "He's making me car sick."

"Gladly sir," Zurgane said as he shot a laser beam at Bopp A-Roo. When the beam collided with him he immediately stopped.

"Isn't it just like you two to send a mumble mouth marsupial to battle the defenders of the galaxy," Lothor said as he looked down at Marah and Kapri who were sitting in front of him.

"But uncle he bodaciously boxed their butts," Kapri told him.

"He's a bamberific bombastic robo rumbler," Marah added.

"That's it," Lothor said with annoyance in his voice as he held out a jar in front of him. "The next person who uses a made up word, has to put a dollar in the made up word jar."

Kapri groaned and got to her feet. As Lothor got to his he handed Kapri the jar.

"I suppose if you look on the bright side," Lothor said with a smile on his face as he walked over to Bopp A-Roo. "Bopp A-Roo did survive his first attack."

"Yes sir roo," Bopp A-Roo said.

"Maybe we should send him back," Lothor said. "But with something...more."

"More bountiful boxing gloves," Marah suggested. "Or some copious Kelzaks."

Kapri opened the jar she was holding and she turned to Marah with a smile on her face.

"What," Marah asked as she turned to her sister. "Those are all words look them up."

"Zurgane," Lothor said as he turned to the general. "Oblige me."

"Make me magniferious," Bopp A-Roo said.

"As you wish," Zurgane said as he shot a laser beam at Bopp A-Roo. When the beam collided with him it transformed his red boxing gloves into large black ones with silver spikes sticking out of them.

"Yeah," Bopp A-Roo said as he slammed his gloves together. "Great gargantuan gloves for a bombastic brouhaha!"

Kapri opened the jar and Marah pointed to it.

***

Back at Ninja Ops, Blake and Kris were sparing while Tori and Dustin watched Hunter and Shane run on Cam's laptop.

"Those guys are still at it," Dustin said with disbelief in his voice.

"Of course they are dude," Kris said as she ducked to avoid a kick to the face from Blake. "They're both too stubborn for their own good."

Kris then spun her foot underneath Blake's feet but he avoided her attack by doing a flip over her. "Yeah not to mention their both extremely competitive," Blake added as he made a perfect landing on his feet.

"So let me get this straight," Tori said. "There's a kick boxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor, and they're out playing follow the leader?"

"Sensei we need help here," Dustin said as he scratched the back of his head. "Something Sensei like."

Sensei Kanoi jumped on the table and looked up at Dustin and Tori. "They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei Kanoi told them.

Dustin chuckled as he turned to Tori. "Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent."

"Whoa," Blake suddenly yelled.

Tori and Dustin turned their heads towards Blake and Kris and they both chuckled when they saw that Kris had flipped Blake over and now he was lying on his back.

"Too slow bro," Kris said with a chuckle as she held out a hand to him.

"You got lucky," Blake told her as he took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

***

Back at the beach, Shane and Hunter continued their jog still trying to beat the other.

"Whoa, hold up," Shane said as he and Hunter slowed to a walk. The two then sat down on a bench to catch their breath. "Good run," Shane told Hunter.

"Wait," Hunter said breathlessly. "Did you just give me props?"

"Hey," Shane said with a slight chuckle. "Don't get all weird on me. I'm just saying..."

"That maybe Sensei has a point," Hunter finished.

"The guy's usually pretty right on," Shane said. "That's why he's the teacher."

After a moment of silence, Hunter turned to Shane and spoke. "After mine and Blake's parents were destroyed, Kris was the only one we had left," Hunter explained. Shane turned to him and listened to his every word. "Then after our school was attacked, it was just the three of us. We were used to being on our own. No parents, no Sensei, no one to answer to except for each other."

Shane took a deep breath and spoke. "Hey look, you got us now. All of us. We look out for each other. That's the way it's got to be."

Hunter thought about what Shane had said for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "I hear ya," Hunter told him.

"Let's go," Shane said as he jumped to his feet. Hunter nodded and got to his feet as well and the two continued their run.

As the two ran passed an old warehouse, the ground started to shake. Shane and Hunter grabbed onto the side of a building to keep themselves from falling. When the ground stopped shaking the two looked up and saw something streak passed them.

"Wanna take a guess," Hunter asked as he glanced at Shane.

"Better not take any chances," Shane told Hunter as he stood up straight.

"Right," Hunter agreed.

"Ninja storm," Shane shouted.

"Thunder storm," Hunter said.

"Ranger form ha," the two finished together. Within seconds, Shane morphed into the red ranger and Hunter morphed into the crimson ranger.

"Power of thunder," Hunter yelled.

"Power of air," Shane added. "I think he's over here," Shane said as the two ran through the warehouse. They turned a corner and Shane poked his head out from behind a building and saw Bopp A-Roo. He then ducked back out of sight and he turned to Hunter. "That's him alright," he said. He then poked his head back out and saw Bopp A-Roo's new gloves. "He must have payed for an upgrade. Dude, we'd better call for backup this time," Shane said as he turned to Hunter.

"Right," Hunter agreed.

"Cam," Shane said as he held his morpher up to his mouth. "That Kangaroo clown's back for round 2. We need help."

"Right," Cam said with a nod. He then turned around in his chair and faced the rangers.

"Ready," Dustin asked.

"Ready," the others answer.

"Ninja storm," Dustin and Tori shouted.

"Thunder storm," Kris and Blake added.

"Ranger form ha," they finished together. Within seconds, Dustin morphed into the yellow ranger, Tori morphed into the blue ranger, Kris morphed into the gold ranger, and Blake morphed into the navy ranger.

"Power of water," Tori yelled.

"Power of thunder," Kris and Blake shouted.

"Power of earth," Dustin added.

After they morphed, they ninja streaked to the area where Shane and Hunter were. When they got their they faced Bop A-Roo and got into fighting stances.

"I'm one maniacally mad marsupial," Bop A-Roo said as he slammed his gloves together.

"What did he say," Tori asked.

"Sorry I don't speak gibberish," Kris told her.

Bop A-Roo then sent a powerful laser blast at the rangers and when it collided with them, they flew backwards and slammed into a wall before hitting the ground.

***

Back on Lothor's ship, Lothor and his nieces are watching the fight from their computer.

"Make a note," Lothor told his nieces. "That's twenty three dollars that boxing bonehead owes me. General Zurgane."

"Sir," Zurgane said as he saluted him.

"Go down and help finish the job," Lothor ordered.

"Yes sir," Zurgane said as he left the ship.

"Hey uncle," Kapri said as she turned to him. "What about us? I mean, Bopp A-Roo was our teacher. Why can't we go to? Huh?"

Lothor considered this for a moment before answering. "Alright go," he told them. "At least I'll have some peace and quiet around here."

Marah and Kapri smiled and they left the ship to join in the fight.

***

"I've had enough of this," Shane said angrily as he pushed himself to his feet.

The wind rangers then combined their weapons and formed the storm blaster and the thunder rangers combined their weapons to form the thunder blaster.

"Storm blaster," the wind rangers shouted.

"Thunder blaster," the thunder rangers said.

"Fire," Shane and Hunter yelled.

After they said this, a lightning orb shot out of both of their weapons and started heading towards Bopp A-Roo. But before their attacks hit him, they bounced off of a shield and came back at the rangers sending them flying backwards.

"What happened," Shane asked as he got to his feet.

"Some kind of shield," Hunter said.

"I did it," Marah said with excitement in her voice as she jumped up and down. The rangers turned in her direction and saw that she, Kapri, and Zurgane had joined the fight. "It worked," Marah continued. "My shield worked! How cool am I?!"

"How lucky are you," Kapri said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh joy," Kris said with sarcasm in her voice. "The whole family's here."

"Let's do this," Shane said as they got into fighting stances.

Zurgane pulled out his swords and he charged at the rangers. Marah and Kapri joined in the fight as well. Bopp A-Roo charged towards Shane and he sent a powerful punch to his gut causing him to fly backwards. Bop A-Roo then sent a lightning bolt at Kris causing sparks to fly out of her costume before she hit the ground.

Tori did a flip over Zurgane and swung her sword at him but he blocked her attack with his sword. He then kicked her in the gut and she stumbled backwards. Dustin then started swinging his sword at Zurgane but he was blocking his attacks as well. Tori threw a punch at him but Zurgane grabbed her fist and he flipped her over.

"Give it up dude," Dustin told Zurgane as he grabbed a hold of one of Zurgane's swords. Zurgane ignored him and he sliced his other sword across Dustin's chest making sparks fly before he hit the ground.

Hunter went to throw a punch at Kapri but she grabbed his fist and she slashed her sword at him. Sparks flew as her sword collided with him. She then flipped him over. Blake charged at Marah but she sent a powerful punch to his gut making him fly backwards.

"Bopp A-Roo taught us some new tricks," Marah said with a smile on her face as she went to stand next to her sister. "Look deep into my eyes ranger boy," Marah told Blake as she pointed to the big blue eyes on her helmet. The moment she said this, a purple laser shot out of it and wrapped itself around Blake lifting him into the air. Sparks flew out of his costume as she slammed him back to the ground.

"Come on put em up," Kapri told Hunter.

"You got it," Hunter said as he swung his staff at her head but she ducked to avoid it. He swung it at her once more but she jumped over him to avoid it. He ran over to her to attack again but she jumped backwards to avoid his blow. He went to swing his staff underneath her feet but she stepped on his staff. As he tried to pull it out of her grip, she sent a powerful punch to his gut making him fly backwards. "You cheated," Hunter shouted with anger in his voice.

Shane did a flip in the air and when he came down he slashed his ninja sword at Bopp A-Roo causing little damage. Bopp A-Roo slammed both of his fists into Shane causing him to fly backwards and slam into the side of a car before hitting the ground.

"Cam, what's the deal with this guy," Shane asked as he brought his morpher to his mouth.

"Bopp A-Roo can only be destroyed by deflecting it's own energy back onto itself," Cam explained.

Sparks flew out of Hunter's suit as Kapri sent him sailing backwards. When he hit the ground he rolled a few feet before coming to a stop near Shane.

"We need help," Shane told Cam.

"Any ideas," Hunter asked.

Just then they heard Kris yell out in pain as Bopp A-Roo shot a lightning bolt at her. When the blast collided with her, it caused an explosion which sent her flying backwards.

"Kris," Hunter shouted as he pushed himself to his feet and rushed over to her. He knelt down beside her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kris said as she grabbed her side. "I'll be fine. We've got to figure out how to beat this guy."

"Guys, I think I've got an idea," Shane told Hunter and Kris. He then held his morpher to his mouth. "Cam, what if there were a way for Hunter and I to combine our energies, would that be enough to bounce the beam back?"

"We could give it a go," Hunter said. He then put his morpher to his mouth and spoke. "Cam, can you draw the power from me?"

"It's worth a try," Cam told them. "Here goes. I'm channeling it directly to your ninja sword Shane," he said as he hit a button on his computer.

A crimson beam shot out of Hunter's morpher and flew towards Shane's sword. "Got it," Shane said. "Hope this works," he said as he got to his feet.

"I got the red ranger on the ropes," Bopp A-Roo said.

"You're the one who's going down for the count," Shane told him as he held his ninja sword out in front of him.

Bopp A-Roo shot a red lightning bolt at Shane but he was able to block it with his sword. "Ninja sword," Shane shouted as blue electricity surrounded him. "Thunder power," he yelled. He then slashed the electricity at Bopp A-Roo causing sparks to fly out from all sides as the electricity flew through him.

"Ready," Dustin asked as he, Shane, and Tori combined their weapons once more and aimed them at Bopp A-Roo.

"Totally," the thunders said as they combined their weapons again and aimed them at Bopp A-Roo as well.

"Not so fast," Kapri said as she, Marah, and Zurgane stood in front of Bopp A-Roo. "You thought hers was good, try mine," she told the rangers as she put up a large shield in front of them.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori said.

"What now," Shane asked.

"What if we combine all of our weapons," Hunter suggested.

"Hey, that might work," Shane agreed.

The six rangers combined their weapons forming the thunder storm cannon. "Thunder storm cannon," they shouted as they aimed their weapon at the aliens.

"Look at that thing," Kapri said as she and the others backed away. "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zurgane said.

After he said this, Marah, Kapri, and Zurgane teleported back to the ship leaving Bopp A-Roo behind.

"My buddies have bailed," Bopp A-Roo said.

"Ready," Hunter asked.

"Full power," Shane said.

Shane pulled the trigger and shot a fire orb at Bopp A-Roo. The fire orb broke through Kapri's shield and collided with Bopp A-Roo. There was a large explosion and Bopp A-Roo was destroyed.

"Yeah," Cam said with a smile on his face as he watched the rangers celebrate their victory. "I have to admit, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"You underestimated the power of their leadership," Sensei Kanoi told his son.

***

"Oh no," Kapri said as she and Marah watched the fight from Lothor's ship.

"Our teacher's toast," Marah said.

"Let's give em more bop till they drop," Kapri said as she pulled out Lothor's P.A.M and hit a few buttons on it.

"That's original," Zurgane said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Scroll of empowerment descend," Kapri shouted.

A large scroll appeared over Bop A-Roo and he grew to the size of a large skyscraper.

"I'm one big Bopp-A," Bopp A-Roo said.

The rangers backed away and Shane brought his morpher to his mouth and spoke. "Cam, zord time!"

"On their way," Cam said as he hit a button on his computer.

The wind rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Storm Megazord and the thunder rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Thunder Megazord. They called forth their sabers and the two zords charged at Bopp A-Roo. They sliced their swords at him but he was able to block their attacks. He then punched both of them in the gut causing sparks to fly as the two zords stumbled backwards. Bopp A-Roo then shot a huge wave of fire at the two zords causing more sparks to fly as the fire shot through them.

"Shane, Hunter," Cam said. "Call the Minizord!"

"Ready Hunter," Shane asked as he held up a power disc.

"Oh yeah," Hunter said as he held up his power disc.

"Locked and dropped," Shane and Hunter said as they placed their power discs into the control panel.

A sphere flew out of the Storm Megazord and another sphere flew out of the Thunder Megazord. The two spheres then combined to form the Minizord.

"I am Minizord," the zord told the rangers.

"Whoa sweet," Shane said.

"Thunder Storm Megazord formation," Minizord shouted. "Engaged!"

The two megazords then formed together to form the Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Lion laser," Shane shouted.

They powered up the megazord and fired three large laser blasts at Bopp A-Roo. He exploded on contact.

***

The next day arrived, and everyone was gathering for the Total Trek. Instead of competing against each other, Shane and Hunter decided to work together as a team. First up was the skate park. Blake, Kris, and Hunter cheered Shane on as he was nailing tricks left and right on the ramp.

After the skate park, everyone headed to the track. Dustin, Shane, and Kris watched from the side as Hunter sped passed them.

"Go Hunter," Kris cheered.

"He is ripping it up," Dustin said with a smile on his face as he gave Kris a high five.

Tori and Blake cheered as Shane and Hunter ran passed them as they led in the race. After the race, they headed to the rock wall where Tori, Blake, Kris, and Dustin were waiting to cheer on their friends.

"Go for it guys," Blake shouted as he watched his brother and friend quickly climb the wall.

Shane and Hunter glanced at each other with smiles on their faces as they touched the bar at the top.

"Yeah," Blake and Kris cheered as they gave each other a high five.

Everyone went back to Storm Chargers to find out who the winner was.

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter," Kelly said with a smile on her face as she held up a large gold trophy.

Shane and Hunter cheered along with everyone else as they each took a hold of the trophy. A camera man walked in front of them and snapped a picture as they held up their medals around their necks as well.

"Not bad you guys," Tori said with a smile on her face as Shane handed her the trophy to put on display.

"Yeah congrats," Kris said. She then gave Hunter a peck on the lips.

"Thanks," Hunter said as he gave his girlfriend a one armed hug.

"Yeah we're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane told her with a smile on his face.

"What," Kris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're starting to hang together better," Hunter explained.

"Oh," Kris said.

Hunter then held out his hand for a handshake as Shane opened his arms for a hug. Seeing this, Hunter held out his arms for a hug and Shane held out his hand for a handshake. The two then chuckled as they settled for a handshake which quickly turned into an arm wrestling match.

"Okay we're not doing this again," Kris said as she grabbed Hunter's free hand and pulled him away.

"Hey I was winning," Hunter told his girlfriend.

"Dream on," Shane said with a chuckle as he followed the two.

"Do I have to sick Sensei on you two," Kris asked them.

"At least it's a start," Tori said with a chuckle.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I'll have Chapter Two up soon. :)**


	2. Pork Chopped

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I'll try my best to update more frequently. Anyways, here's the second chaper!**

It was a warm day at Blue Bay Harbor and Kris was at Storm chargers. She was in her gold colored motocross gear getting ready to walk her bike out to the track when Hunter walked in.

"Hey Kris," Hunter said as he walked over to her.

"Hey," Kris said with a smile on her face when she saw her boyfriend.

"Guess where you, Blake, and I are going tomorrow," Hunter asked after he gave her a kiss.

"Where," Kris asked with a smile on her face.

"To the movie theater," Hunter said as he held up three tickets that said Fists of Fire Two.

"No way you got them," Kris said with excitement voice.

"Got what," Blake asked as he walked up to his brother and friend.

"We're going to see Fists of Fire Two tomorrow," Hunter told him as he handed his brother a ticket.

"Sweet," Blake said taking the ticket from him. "I can't believe you got them."

"What are those," Tori asked as she rode her bicycle over to the three.

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival," Hunter told her.

"The theater's going to be showing Fists of Fire Two," Kris said as she showed her one of the tickets.

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers," Tori said with a laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha," Blake said as he walked over to her. "Listen what are you gonna be doing? Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Tori said with a smile on her face. "I love those old Kung Fu movies."

Hunter let out an annoyed groan when he heard this and Kris slapped him on the arm.

"Cool it Hunter," Kris whispered so that only he could hear her.

"But it was supposed to be just the three of us," Hunter told her in the same quiet voice. "Friday's always been our movie day."

"I know, but we knew Blake was eventually gonna find a girl he really liked," Kris said.

"Yeah I guess," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes as he watched his little brother flirt with Tori. But the annoyance soon left his face when he saw a smile appear on his brother's.

"Let's make it a double date," Kris suggested. "Who knows, it could be fun."

Hunter let out a sigh of defeat as he turned to his girlfriend. "Okay you win," Hunter said. "We'll make it a double date."

Kris smiled and she gave him a peck on the lips. "You're the best," Kris told him.

"Meet us tomorrow at the theater around three," Blake told Tori.

"Three, got it," Tori said with a smile on her face. "See ya then."

"See ya," Blake said as he handed her a ticket. He then walked back over to his brother and friend and the three of them left the shop. "You guys aren't upset that I asked Tori if she wanted to come along are you," Blake asked as everyone got into Hunter's red car. Kris rode shotgun and Blake was in the backseat.

"Of course we're not mad," Kris assured him. She then turned to Hunter. "Right Hunter?"

"Right," Hunter said as he started the car and pulled onto the road. "We're not mad at all."

"That's good to hear," Blake said.

"So, you like Tori huh," Kris asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Blake answered with a nod of his head. "I've been wanting to ask her out for a while now, but I've been too nervous to do so until now. I thought that maybe a double date might help with my nerves. But I still should have probably asked you guys if it was okay first."

"Hey, no worries bro," Hunter assured his brother.

"Yeah like we said before, we're not mad at you," Kris told him. "And who knows, a double date could be fun."

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Lothor said with disbelief in his voice. "At last, some information we can actually use. The question is, what to do with it."

"If you'll permit me sir," Zurgane said as he approached Lothor and bowed. "And now," he shouted. The moment he said this a spotlight appeared in the center of the room and a microphone lowered. Zurgane approached the microphone and spoke into it. "He's ten tons of terror and hails from the planet Hamhock! Put your hooves together for the Sultan of Sausage the Prince of Pork the Barron of Bacon, General Trayf," Zurgane shouted as he pointed to the entrance.

"General Zurgane," Lothor said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Zurgane asked.

"Don't give up your day job," Lothor told him.

"Yes sir," Zurgane said as he stepped aside so General Trayf could enter the room.

Marah and Kapri clapped when they saw the pig like monster enter while Lothor had a bored expression on his face.

"Pork power," Trayf shouted as he punched the air. "You want the rangers destroyed, I'm the pig who'll cook their bacon!"

"An alien who has a way with metaphors," Lothor said with a smile on his face. "I'm impressed. They're all yours General."

"Thank you," Trayf said with an evil laugh.

* * *

The next day arrived and Shane, Dustin, and Tori headed to the Skate Park for Shane's Skate Demo. Kelly walked over to Tori and spoke.

"Glad you worked out your scheduling problem Tori," Kelly said.

Tori nodded before glancing at her watch.

"Shane, you're up next. Good luck," Kelly told him before walking away.

"Thanks," Shane said.

"Hey you gonna go for the 180 backside rail side," Dustin asked Shane with a smile on his face.

"I might," Shane said with a sigh. "I've never landed one. But now's as good a time as any."

"You can do it dude," Dustin said as he patted Shane on the back. "Right Tori," Dustin asked as he and Shane turned to their friend who kept glancing at her watch and looking around. "Hey Tori," Dustin said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh," Tori asked as she looked up at him.

Dustin then nodded in Shane's direction.

"Yeah," Tori said as she turned to Shane. "Slide that fake rail."

"Hey, you okay," Shane asked.

A small smile appeared on Tori's face as she nodded her head.

"You don't seem like yourself," Shane told her.

"He's right," Dustin agreed. He then turned to Shane. "Maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing again with the camera and the clothes."

"Oh yeah," Shane said.

"You guys," Tori shouted. The two turned to their friend. "I'm fine. Now go Shane. Make me proud," she said as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Alright," Shane said as he strapped his red helmet on and picked up his skateboard. Dustin then gave him a high five before Shane went off to the ramp.

"And next on the street course is Shane Clarke," the announcer shouted as Shane skated down the ramp.

"Keep it up man," Dustin cheered as he watched Shane nail tricks left and right.

When Tori saw that Dustin was distracted with the competition, she ran from the area and ninja streaked away. Marah's eyes widened when she saw her ninja streak.

"The blue ranger," Marah said. She then held up her pink Walkie-Talkie and spoke into it. "Um, was she supposed to leave?"

* * *

Back at the movie theater, Kapri was keeping a close watch on Blake, Hunter, and Kris who were waiting for Tori near the entrance. Kapri turned her back on the three and spoke quietly into her Walkie-Talkie.

"Of course not," Kapri told her sister. "We'll just have to take care of her later."

Kris was leaning on a wall laughing along with Blake and Hunter as they talked excitedly about the movie. Just then Tori arrived and she rushed up to the three.

"Hi guys," Tori greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Hunter and Kris said.

"You made it," Blake said with a smile on his face as the four headed into the theater. "We were starting to get worried there. Thought it was some kind of Kelzak thing."

Just then a guy in a chicken costume walked up to them. "Refreshments anyone," he asked.

"Can I help you," Kapri asked as she rushed up to the refreshment counter.

"You guys want some popcorn," Hunter asked as he turned to the others.

"You guys got the tickets this is my treat," Tori told them as she approached the counter.

Kapri quickly shoved a large popcorn into her hands and spoke. "It's uh leftover from last week's sci-fi promotion."

"Oh," Tori said with a smile on her face. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some money but Kapri refused it.

"No," Kapri said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay...well thanks," Tori said. She then glanced down at her watch before handing Blake the popcorn. "Save me a seat I'll be right back," Tori told them before she rushed out of the theater.

"What was that about," Kris asked.

"No idea," Hunter said.

As the thunders headed into the movie room, Kapri spoke into her Walkie-Talkie. "Three thunders in the house blue just flew the coop. Be ready in case she shows up."

* * *

Tori made it back to the Skate Demo just as Shane took a nasty fall. She rushed up to Dustin and started clapping.

"Way to go Shane awesome," Tori cheered as she continued clapping unaware that Shane had fallen.

Dustin turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "He just ate it big time," Dustin told her.

"Oh right," Tori said as she immediately stopped clapping. "Well, better luck next time Shane."

"Man," Shane said as he approached his friends and removed his helmet. "I almost had it."

"You look thirsty," Tori told him. "How about a drink? Be right back," she shouted as she ran away from them.

"Huh," Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with her," Dustin asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Tori wait," Shane shouted as he and Dustin ran after her. Their eyes grew wide when they saw her ninja streak away.

"Did I miss a class about using ninja powers in public," Dustin asked as he turned to Shane.

"Yeah I guess we both did," Shane said.

"Oh boys over here," Marah said with a chuckle as she appeared in front of them with an army of Kelzaks.

Shane and Dustin quickly got into fighting stances when they saw her.

"I always forget how cute they are," Marah said with a smile on her face. When she saw that the Kelzaks were just standing there she turned to them and spoke. "Hello? Attack!"

The Kelzaks then charged at the two wind rangers and the wind rangers charged at the Kelzaks. One of the Kelzaks went to throw a punch at Shane's head but he ducked just in time to avoid the blow. He then spun around and kicked another Kelzak in the gut making him fly backward. He spun around again to block a kick from a Kelzak. After that he did a spin kick and knocked two more Kelzaks off of their feet.

A Kelzak kicked Dustin and he stumbled backwards into a chair. He quickly got to his feet and he picked up the chair and used it as a weapon. He swung it at a Kelzak making it fall backwards. He then kicked another Kelzak in the gut causing it to fly backwards into two other Kelzaks.

Shane then spun his foot underneath a Kelzak's feet causing it to fall to the ground. Another Kelzak went to punch him, but he grabbed it's arm and threw it into a table. Two Kelzak's went to attack Dustin but he did a back flip to avoid their blows. He then grabbed their arms and he flipped them over onto their backs. Dustin then did a cartwheel and once he landed on his feet he sent a powerful kick to a Kelzak's gut making it fly backwards into a chair.

After the two defeated the Kelzaks, they rushed over to Marah and they got into a fighting stance.

Marah sighed as she made her way over to the remaining Kelzaks. "Better go help Kapri," with that she and the remaining Kelzaks disappeared.

Shane and Dustin smiled when she left and they gave each other a high five.

* * *

Close to ten minutes had passed since Tori had left and Blake kept glancing around the room for her while Hunter and Kris were enjoying the movie. Kris sat on the end, Hunter sat in the middle, and Blake sat on the other side of Hunter. Hunter was holding the popcorn bucket with one hand and his other arm was around Kris's shoulders.

"Wonder where Tori is," Blake said as he turned his attention back to the film.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders and Kris spoke. "I don't know. But I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Blake reached into the popcorn bucket and pulled out another hand full.

"Dude," Hunter said as he turned to his brother. "Are you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?"

"Thinking about it," Blake said as he reached back into the popcorn bucket.

Kris chuckled as she reached her hand into the bucket. But just as she did, their eyes grew wide as a red flash came out of the bucket and engulfed them. The three were then sucked into the bucket.

"Hey guys," Tori said as she entered the room. "Hello?"

"Tori," Blake shouted from inside the popcorn bucket. "We're down here!"

"Huh," Tori asked as she approached the popcorn bucket and looked inside.

"Don't eat the popcorn," Hunter shouted.

"Guys," Tori asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Shh," the man in the chicken costume told Tori.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tori apologize. "My friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them."

"Save them," the man in the chicken costume asked with an evil laugh. "You're gonna join them," he then ripped off the costume revealing General Trayf. "Kelzaks! It's show time!"

Tori looked around the theater as Kelzaks surrounded her.

"Get her," Trayf ordered.

Tori picked up the popcorn bucket that the thunder rangers were in and she got into a fighting stance. She then jumped in the air and kicked two Kelzaks in the gut making them fly backwards. She then did a spin kick on another Kelzak causing it to stumble backwards. A Kelzak went to punch her in the head but she grabbed its arm and she flipped it over onto its back. Another Kelzak charged at her but she threw numerous punches at its gut causing it to fly backwards over the rows of chairs. But she soon found herself being overpowered by the Kelzaks. They knocked her to the ground and they took the popcorn bucket from her.

Tori quickly got back to her feet and got into a fighting stances.

"Intermission," Trayf said with an evil laugh. "See ya in the next act!"

With that said, he and the Kelzaks disappeared with the thunder rangers.

"No," Tori shouted.

* * *

"This is gross," Kris said as she moved through the artificial butter.

"No doubt," Blake agreed. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Hunter said as he made his way over to them. "But let's get out of it."

"I'm with ya there," Kris said.

"Ready," Hunter asked.

"Ready," Kris and Blake said.

"Thunder storm ranger form," the three thunders shouted. But their eyes grew wide when nothing happened.

"That's not good," Blake said.

"What do we do now," Kris asked them.

"We try and figure out another way out of here," Hunter told her.

"And that would be," Blake asked.

"Don't know," Hunter said. "I haven't thought of it yet."

"Great," Blake and Kris said with a sigh.

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, Tori was getting a lecture from Sensei Kanoi while Shane and Dustin stood behind her and listened.

"Tori, using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction of the ninja code," Sensei Kanoi told her. "Not to mention that you let your friend down."

"Shane I am so sorry," Tori apologized as she turned to her friend. "If I had stayed at the demo none of this would have happened."

"Or you might have been captured to," Sensei Kanoi said. "We cannot predict the future. That is why we have rules to govern the present."

"Yes Sensei," Tori said with a nod of her head.

"Cam, do you have a reading on this creature's whereabouts," Sensei Kanoi asked his son.

Cam spun around in his chair and faced his father and the wind rangers. "I've found a major hot spot on the top of the Harbor Office Tower."

"Ready," Tori asked her friends.

"Ready," Shane and Dustin said.

"Ninja storm ranger form ha," the three finished together. With that said, Shane morphed into the red ranger, Dustin morphed into the yellow ranger, and Tori morphed into the blue ranger.

"Power of earth," Dustin shouted.

"Water," Tori added.

"Air," Shane yelled. "Yeah, I love it when I get to use this thing," he said with excitement in his voice as he flew through the air on his glider.

"I got an appetite for destruction," Trayf shouted from his spot on the roof of the Harbor Office Tower. "And this town's gonna be the main course!"

"Suey," Shane shouted as he flew over the building on his glider.

"Here piggy piggy," Tori yelled as she flew over the building on her glider as well.

"Mind if we drop in," Dustin asked as he and the other rangers jumped off of their gliders and landed on the roof in front of Trayf.

"Well well nice entrance," Trayf said. "But if you ever want to find your thunder buddies, you'd better follow my curly tail through the porky portal! Come on rangers, come and get me," he said with an evil laugh as he jumped through a large red portal.

"No," Tori shouted.

"Wait," Dustin said.

"Stop," Shane ordered.

"We gotta go after him," Tori told her friends.

"What," Dustin said with disbelief in his voice. "Through that thing?"

"Come on," Shane said as he started to lead the way to the portal.

"Yeah," Tori said as she and Dustin started to follow him but they stopped in their tracks when they heard Cam's voice over their morphers.

"Wait," Cam ordered.

"Huh," Shane said as he held his morpher up so he and the others could hear him better.

"Slow down," Cam warned. "I've got a lock on the portal door, and it won't hold for more than about ten minutes max.

"We'll call you if we need help," Shane told him.

"You're on your own," Cam said. "I'll have no way to contact you while you're inside."

"Then we'll have to work fast," Shane said. He then turned to his friends. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dustin and Tori said with a nod of their heads.

The three wind rangers then jumped into the portal. The exit from the portal opened up in the air on the other side and the three rangers flew through the air before they slammed into the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh," Tori groaned in pain.

"Aw man that hurt," Dustin said.

"Not another rock quarry," Shane said as he and the other rangers pushed themselves to their feet.

"Welcome to my stop," Trayf said. "Hope you like it. Cause you're never leaving," he said with an evil laugh.

* * *

Back in the popcorn bucket, Kris was standing on Hunter's shoulders and she was trying to reach the top.

"A little bit more Hunter," Kris said as she stretched her arms out to try and get to the top. "I'm almost there."

"Reach," Hunter shouted as he lifted her up a little higher.

"I am," Kris shouted back.

"You almost have it sis," Blake told her.

Just then Kris lost her balance and she fell backwards into the butter with a splash. Hunter and Blake helped her up and she pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face.

"Sorry guys," Kris said.

"Don't worry about it," Hunter assured her. "We'll just have to think of another way out of here."

"Yeah well I know one thing," Kris said as she shook some of the butter off of her hands.

"What's that," Blake asked.

"I'm never ordering popcorn again," Kris told them.

"I heard that," Hunter agreed.

Kris almost slipped in the butter again but she grabbed a hold of Hunter to keep herself from falling. But that didn't work because Hunter lost his balance to and they both fell in.

"Ugh, I am so ready to get out of here," Kris shouted with anger in her voice as she got back to her feet.

"You know what the worst part of it is," Blake asked.

"What would that be," Hunter asked his brother as he placed a hand against one of the walls to balance himself better. He then grabbed a hold of Kris's arm to keep her from falling again to.

"It's not even butter," Blake told them. "We're gonna be destroyed by artificial flavoring," he shouted as he kicked at the butter. But the moment he did this he fell backwards into it.

"Hey guys," Kris said with a smile on her face as she picked up an unpopped kernel. "Look at this."

"Is that what I think it is," Hunter asked as he and Blake made their way over to her.

"The unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bucket," Kris told them.

"Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here," Blake said with a smile on his face.

"If the blast doesn't bake us first," Hunter said.

"Got another suggestion," Kris asked her boyfriend.

Hunter shook his head and Kris dropped the kernel. The three thunders then stood in a circle and they concentrated hard on their ninja powers. Within seconds, crimson lightning bolts started surrounding Hunter, gold lightning bolts started surrounding Kris, and navy lightning bolts started surrounding Blake.

"It's getting hot in here," Blake said as smoke started to form around them.

"Keep going bro it's working," Hunter said.

* * *

"Come on rangers," Trayf taunted with an evil laugh.

"Ooh, there's so much action in this movie," Marah whined as she, Lothor, Kapri, and Zurgane watched the fight from the movie theater. "Why couldn't we go see a love story?"

"Hey," Lothor said with annoyance in his voice. "You make a better door than a window. Sit down."

"Yeah," Kapri agreed.

"Sorry," Marah said as she moved out of the way to take a seat.

"Sir," Zurgane said as he turned to Lothor. "How are we able to witness what is happening in General Trayf's dimension?"

"You ever heard of a private screening," Lothor asked him. "Now be quiet. I think we're heading for an exciting climax."

* * *

"That's it," Trayf asked the wind rangers with an evil laugh. "That's all you got?"

"Where are our friends," Shane demanded as he, Tori, and Dustin pushed themselves to their feet.

"They went out to get popcorn," Trayf told them.

* * *

"Keep going guys," Kris said when she noticed that the smoke was rising around them. "I think she's almost ready to blow."

* * *

"You look tired rangers," Trayf said as he pulled out a large sword. "Why don't you take a load off," he then slammed his sword into the ground and sent lightning at the three rangers. Sparks flew out of their costumes as they fell backwards. "It's all about the smell," Trayf shouted as numerous pig noses flew towards the rangers and slammed into them causing them to fly backwards once again. "Do you finally submit to the power of the pig," Trayf asked.

"In your dreams," Shane said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell," Tori said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, you ever heard of soap," Dustin asked as he got to his feet.

"Put a lid on it," Trayf ordered as he threw the lid from the portal at the rangers.

"This one's mine," Shane said. He then ran and jumped on the lid and rode it back towards Trayf. He then jumped off of it and kicked it at Trayf. There was a large explosion when the lid collided with the space alien.

"Yeah," Dustin cheered.

"Good work guys," Tori said.

"Storm striker," Shane shouted. The wind rangers put their weapons together and formed the storm striker. "Time to stick a fork in this pork," Shane said as they aimed their weapon at Trayf. "Fire," he shouted. Shane pulled the trigger on the storm striker and a large fireball shot out of it and headed straight for Trayf. When the fireball collided with him he exploded on contact. "I like my bacon extra crispy," Shane said with a chuckle.

After they defeated Trayf, the portal opened over their heads.

"Whoa," Dustin and Tori said when they saw it.

"The portal," Shane said.

"Let's get out of here," Tori told them.

The moment she said this, the portal sucked them up and they fell back in their own dimension.

"We did it," Shane said as he put his visor up.

"That roast is toast," Dustin said with a smile on his face as his visor went up.

"But what about Blake, Hunter, and Kris," Tori asked as she put her visor up as well.

Right after she said this, the three thunders flew out of a portal and landed at their feet. Popcorn fell on top of them as did the artificial butter.

"Ugh nasty," Dustin said as he helped Kris to her feet.

"You guys alright," Shane asked as he helped Hunter to his feet and Tori helped Blake to his.

"Yeah we're fine," Kris said.

"You guys kind of reek," Dustin said.

"Artificial butter flavoring," Hunter told them.

* * *

Later that night, Kris stepped out of the bathroom in fresh clothes and she was drying her hair with a towel. Once she stepped in the living room of the apartment she shared with Blake and Hunter, she found Hunter sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Kris said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," Hunter said with a smile on his face. "Feel better?"

"Definitely," Kris said with a nod of her head. "I didn't think I'd ever get that artificial butter flavoring out of my hair."

Hunter chuckled as Blake entered the room with a smile on his face. "Hey guys," Blake said as he walked over to the two.

"Hey bro," Hunter and Kris greeted.

"I got three more tickets to the film festival," Blake said as he held them up. "Want to go?"

"Uh," Hunter and Kris said as they glanced at each other then back to Blake.

"Actually, I'm going to steer clear from the movie theaters for a while," Kris told him.

"Yeah same here," Hunter agreed. "Sorry bro but being trapped inside a bucket of popcorn can really turn someone away."

"Oh okay," Blake said. "No worries. But what am I going to do with these tickets now?"

"Why don't you ask Tori," Kris suggested. "I'm sure she'd love to go."

"You know what, I think I will," Blake said. "Later guys."

"Later," Hunter and Kris said with a wave.

* * *

Blake walked into Ninja Ops to find Tori mopping the floor. He smiled and he walked over to her.

"Come on Cinderella drop the mop," Blake said as he approached her. He then held up two of the three tickets. "I've got two more tickets to the film festival. Only this time, we won't invite the pig. What do you say? You want to come?"

"I'd love to but I can't," Tori told him.

"Oh," Blake said looking a little hurt. "Paying your debt to society huh?"

Tori nodded her head. "I deserve it. I should have told you guys I already had plans."

"Yeah I would have understood," Blake said. "I mean um, I'm not so good with dates myself."

After an awkward silence, Tori spoke again.

"Look at that spot on the floor," Tori said. "I'd better go clean it."

"Yeah," Blake said as he watched her walk away from him and continue mopping. "What am I gonna do with these tickets now?"

* * *

About a half an hour later, Blake was back at the film festival watching Fist of Fire Two with Sensei Kanoi.

"Why do I always get taller people sitting in front of me," Sensei Kanoi complained.

"Wouldn't that be everybody," Blake asked as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Sensei Kanoi groaned and looked up at Blake. "Oh I'm sorry. My bad," Blake apologized as he held out the popcorn bucket to Sensei. "Popcorn?"

"No thank you," Sensei Kanoi said as he pulled out a smaller bucket of popcorn for himself.

**And that's the end of chapter two. I'll have the next one up soon. That will more than likely be an original chapter.**


End file.
